The Shadowtwins
by VivienneOosaki
Summary: Die Zwillinge Kurai und Kage sind überall nur als Schattenzwillinge bekannt, was durch ihr Auftreten zurück zu führen ist. Jedoch haben die beiden, besonders Kurai, wesentlich größere Probleme als ihre Ausgrenzung durch ihr Auftreten.


**THE SHADOWTWINS**

Kurai x Kage

Manchmal kommt es uns so vor, als würdet ihr nicht real sein… Auf einmal seid ihr weg, wie ein Schatten, wenn es dunkel wird. Ihr taucht plötzlich auf, seid einfach da und sagt nichts, schweigt vor euch hin… Echt seltsam  
Das sagten sie über uns in der schule und auch überall wo wir sonst hinkamen… Sie tuschelten wenn sie uns sahen.  
Da kommen die Schattenzwillinge  
So nannten sie uns und dachten wir wüssten es nicht.  
Wir fielen immer auf, schon durch unser Aussehen… Violette Haare, blasse Haut!  
Unser Auftreten und Verhalten tat wohl den Rest.

„Kurai! Worüber denkst du schon wieder nach?"  
Ich sah hinauf in das Gesicht, das meinem so glich.  
„Nichts, es war nichts!"  
Lediglich unsere Augen unterschieden uns, zumindest äußerlich. Sie waren nicht so sanft und klar wie meine, eher düster und hart. Aber nicht kalt…  
„Du weißt genau dass du mich nicht anlügen kannst!"  
Er grinst während er dies sagte und setzte sich neben mich auf die Bettkante. Ich lag halb, hatte mich aufgerichtet um ihn anzusehen.  
„Darin war ich schon immer schlecht…!" Ich lachte leise.  
Das nächste was ich spürte, war seine Hand auf meiner Schulter und wie er mich dann zurück in die Kissen drückte, sich über mich beugte. „Bitte lass das, Kage!"  
Ich wusste was er vorhatte, es war nicht sein erster Versuch.  
„Wieso wehrst du dich nicht, wenn es dich stört?"  
„Weil du mein Bruder bist… Und deshalb sollten wir das auch nicht tun!"  
„aber das macht es doch so aufregend!" Er ignorierte meine Aussage, hörte nicht auf und begann meinen Hals zu küssen.  
„Kage…!", stöhnte ich genervt.  
Ich versuchte ihn ein Stück von mir weg zu drücken.  
„Überleg doch mal Kurai…!", er flüsterte mir ins Ohr, so sanft das mir kleine Schauer über den Rücken liefen.  
„Du spürst meine Haut, die deine ist, küsst meine Lippen die deine sein könnten…!"  
Ich musste zugeben, es kribbelte gewaltig als er das sagte. Trotzdem war es nicht richtig… Den eigenen Bruder zu begehren, ihm nah sein zu wollen.  
Aber es tat auch so gut…. STOPP!!!  
Entschlossen stieß ich Kage von mir weg. Ich atmete schwer und fasste mir verlegen an den Kopf.  
Das ließ ich nur noch breiter Grinsen. Er stand vom Boden auf dem er landete auf und beugte sich noch mal zu mir runter.  
„Ich gebe nicht auf!", flüsterte er, ehe er aus unserem gemeinsamen Zimmer verschwand.  
Erleichtert atmete ich aus. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass mich mein eigener Bruder so durcheinander brachte.

„Kage, Aufstehen! Wir müssen zur Schule!"  
Ich war schon fertig angezogen und mein Bruder schlief noch, typisch Kage.  
„Kage!", meine Stimme wurde ein wenig lauter und ich zog meinem Zwilling rasch die Decke vom Körper.  
Schlafend lag er da, nur in seiner Schlafshorts ohne T-Shirt. Er sah so friedlich aus und gar nicht so aufdringlich wie noch am Tag zuvor.  
„Mhmmmh… Kurai…!"  
Träumte er von mir? gut, ich träumte auch manchmal von ihm, aber sicher nicht auf die weise, auf die er wohl gerade von mir träumte. Auf eine verbotene Weise.  
„Kurai…!", murmelte er erneut.  
Ich versuchte es zu ignorieren, aber es gelang mir nicht. Das Laken raschelte als ich mich neben ihn auf das Bett setzte und kurz strich ich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.  
So unschuldig… wie ich!  
„BUH!"  
Ich sah wie Kage sich zu mir drehte, mit geöffneten Augen und wie er mich dann zu sich in seine Arme zog. Ich war so perplex, dass es ihm nicht schwer fiel mich fest zu nageln.  
„Manchmal ist es echt süß, wie Naiv du bist!"  
„Manchmal ist es echt unbeschreiblich, wie aufdringlich du bist!"  
„Wieso fällst du eigentlich ständig auf meine Tricks rein?!"  
„Ich glaub halt an das Gute in dir!"  
„Das Gute… So, so!"  
Er drückte mich runter aufs Bett.  
„Soll ich dir zeigen, wie gut ich sein kann?"  
Als ich es hörte, lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken, unbeschreibliches Gefühl.  
„Wir müssen zur Schule!"  
„dann sind wir heute halt krank!"  
Ich versuchte mich zu wehren, aber er war kräftiger als ich, auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansah. Das unterschied uns, aber es sah niemand.  
So viel zum Thema eineiige Zwillinge seien sich ja so Ähnlich…  
Bevor ich noch mehr Einwände vorbringen konnte, hatte er mir schon den Mund verschlossen.  
Ich sah geschockt in sein Gesicht, das plötzlich so nah war, verdammt ich sollte nicht so viel nachdenken, dann würde ich auch mehr mitbekommen.  
Er küsste mich… Mein eigener Bruder… Und mir gefiel es!  
Endlich ließ er von mir ab und sah mich triumphierend an.  
„Du kannst nicht leugnen das es dir gefallen hat!"  
Ich lief wohl leicht rot an, denn er lachte amüsiert.  
„Ist ja gut und jetzt lass mich los!" Wieder wehrte ich mich. „Sag es, ich will es hören!"  
„…!"  
Anscheinend brauchte er kaum Kraft um mich fest zu halten. Es war so… Peinlich.  
„Okay, ich geb's zu: Ich fand es sehr anregend das du, mein Bruder, mich geküsst hast! Zufrieden?!"  
Sofort als ich ausgesprochen hatte was er hören wollte ließ er mich los und stand vom Bett auf.  
„Jetzt geht's erst los! Wir sehen uns unten, Bruderherz!"  
Er verließ rückwärts laufend und fies grinsend das Zimmer.  
Na toll, jetzt würde er mich sicher nie in Ruhe lassen.  
Ich seufzte, stand auf, richtete meine Schuluniform und folgte Kage nach unten.

tbc...


End file.
